


Wishes

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Elphaba can't stop thinking about Glinda





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019. The prompt is 'pink'.

Elphaba would always associate pink with Glinda. Mainly because that'd been the color of Glinda's dress when their friendship began. The other girl wore other colors, of course: white, yellow, blue, even green. Yet, when Elphaba thought of Glinda, imagined her during those long, lonely nights on the run from the Wizard and his cronies, she pictured Glinda in that pink dress. They'd been so young and so naïve. Sometimes, Elphaba wished she could go back to that time, maybe do things differently. Wishes were pointless, though. She couldn't change things with wishing. Change would only come if she _did_ something instead. So that's why she began to make plans to see Glinda again. Maybe this time she'd have the courage to admit to her feelings for Glinda.


End file.
